


I'll Never Tell

by surprisedreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, Loyalty, M/M, Torture, chris argent isn't the bad guy, how far would you go, protecting pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisedreader/pseuds/surprisedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kidnapped and tortured by crazy hunters looking for Derek and his pack, But Stiles refuses to give up his Pack-mates or his mate. He is willing to die before he gives them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Tell

                Stiles gasped for breath as his head was pulled from the freezing bucket of water. His shoulders ached painfully from where his arms were tied tight behind his back and his knees were shaking with the effort to keep himself upright. The firm hand holding the back of his neck kept him from toppling forward and allowed the ice water run down his naked body making his trembling turn to full on shaking. He didn’t open his eyes. Not yet. The tears would start if he did and he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

                “Mr. Stilinski…” A calm voice said trying to temp him into relaxing. The bastard. “We’re going to ask again before we get mean today. Where are they?”

                “I don’t know.”

I don’t know. The only three words that he ever allowed himself to speak since arriving to this facility. How long had he been here? It was getting hard to tell since he wasn’t feed regularly and he was mildly sure they might have been underground. It was long enough that his hair was starting to grow out a little.

Stiles knees connected hard with the concrete splitting one of them open and leaving a warm bloody patch against the grit covered ground after someone kicked him down. _Rice_. His mind supplied to him. They were making him kneel on rice. The slap to his face wasn’t surprising, but his lack of surprise did nothing to numb the pain that shot up his already bruised cheek.

“You’re going to tell us.” Someone growled in his ear gripping his short locks to tip his throat back. “You’re only making this harder on yourself. WHERE ARE THEY?”

Stiles opened his eyes as best he could with the one being almost swollen shut and looked at the room his was in glancing over ever tool and instrument they intended to use on him and every person who intended to hurt him. He took a steadying breath through his nose and lock eyes with the hunter who lead this group. “I don’t know.”

They had to drag him back to his cell when they were done.

Arguing outside his cell woke him later. It wasn’t uncommon. The hunters who had kidnapped him didn’t seem to ever get along or agree accept for when they had him in front on them. He wondered if they knew he could hear them some days. Not all the words they said or even everything they were fighting about but their muffled screams gave him hope. Maybe they would just kill each other and be done with it.

 Stiles sighed and rolled over to crawl to his corner where the shirt was. It was the one thing they gave him after stripping him bare when he first arrived. It was thin and rough and came down just barely enough to cover his ass. It did nothing to fight of the cold in his barren six by six solid concrete room that only had a toilet that didn’t work anymore. Not really five star accommodations if you asked him. Though the toilet thing was his own fault. Stiles had tried to take it apart when he’d first arrived looking for either a way out or a weapon. Neither option worked and all he got for his trouble was a leaking toilet every time he flushed it that got the whole floor wet, and a severe beating.

Stiles had just pulled himself tight into his normal corner when the screech of his door opening made him jerk. He closed his eyes to hid from the harsh light of the hallway as someone marched in and grabbed him up by the back of his shirt nearly strangling him before he got his feet beneath him and struggled to keep up with the fast pace the man was keeping before he got shoved down in a seat nearly toppling it over before he went still. There was a man sitting across from him.

A man sitting across from him with a bag over his head and his arms handcuffed behind his back.

A man sitting across from him with a bag sitting over his head, his arms handcuffed behind his back and wearing a bloody sheriffs uniform.

 _This isn’t possible._ His mind supplied for him. _Dad isn’t here. Dad can’t be here. Dad is safe._ The mantra he started in his head did nothing to ease the tight grip of fear in his chest and the squeezing in his lungs as his breath started to come in shorter and shorter. “Good evening Stiles.” The leader said. She smiled darkly at him and pressed a gun to the man in the bags shoulder. “My patience with you is growing thin…You have made me take some pretty extreme measures these past few weeks really. Things I never wanted to have to do, but here we are.” Stiles whole body was shaking, and his sucked air through his nose forcing himself to try and keep his head. Keep his shit together because that man in the bag couldn’t be his father.

It had been years since he had to worry about his father getting caught up in any of this. Years since Derek and Stiles had sat down and explained things to the then seventeen year olds dad and struck a deal with him that if they asked him to leave town, he would. No questions asked. No telling them were he was going, only daily phone calls made from a prepaid phone to let them know he was still fine. Stiles wouldn’t have ever made it through that day if Derek hadn’t been gently gripping his knee under the table to keep him steady. It wasn’t the start of their romance, but it was the day that Stiles realized that it wasn’t just the sex that Derek was holding out on that he wanted. It was everything to do with the man. Derek had calmly explained to Stiles raging father that him leaving was the best way he could keep Stiles safe. Because in all reality it didn’t matter what the man did, Stiles wasn’t going to stop helping the pack. He was always going to be involved even if it meant from across the country. John Siliniski had cursed and yelled and threatened but in the ended he had folded. He had looked Derek in the eye and made the young adult promise to keep his son safe. Derek had before looking seriously at John and making him do the same.

To this day the arrangement had always worked. Stiles dad had never gotten involved in anything that Stiles or Derek hadn’t let him. He’d never been hurt. It wasn’t fucking possible that these stupid fucking bastards had somehow managed to find him when he’d left two days before their arrival into Beacon Hills. It just wasn’t possible.

“Stiles…darling. Where is that mangy pack you are hiding from me?” The brunette asked pushing one plump hip to the side and cocking her gun. Stiles would have thought she was pretty if he had met her on the street.

“I don’t know.” The words were whispered out. The woman snarled and fired. Blood splattered out of the exit wound and speckled the ground.

Stiles jerked at the sound but refused to cast his eyes down, that wasn’t his dad under that bag but he wasn’t going to disrespect whomever they had snatched and shot to play the part. Muffled screaming came from under the bag and Stiles shuttered. He was twenty-two now. Six years since he had gotten involved with the supernatural and the sound of someone screaming still made him queasy.

“You think I won’t kill him you little shit?” The woman yelled at him obviously getting frustrated. They had thought he’d be easy to break. Poor little boy who runs with wolves. Poor little weakest link in the pack. They had all but wiggled as they gleefully told him everything they were going to do to him after his original refusal to tell them where Derek and the others were.

But he wouldn’t break. Not ever. Not for anyone. Not when it came to the safety of his friends. His pack. His mate.

“You tell me where they are or I will shoot your father in the God damn head!” The woman yelled and the man with the bag over his head started to struggle and the others in the room shifted looking uncomfortable.

Stiles grit his teeth, biting the inside of his check until he tasted blood. Maybe he would rot in the lowest region of hell for this. He would take it. To keep them safe there was nothing he wouldn’t do, no one else he wouldn’t sacrifice to keep his own out of harm’s way.

“I don’t know.”

The gun fired.

Brains covered Stiles face and chest and he vomited between them.

Yelling broke out around him. Stiles was quickly drug from the room and shoved back into his cell where two men pinned him to a wall and a third beat him until he passed out. It didn’t take long. He was thankful for the darkness when it swallowed him.

When he awoke there was a thick metal collar around his neck, he was naked again and freezing. He made to push himself upright and back into his corner where he could find a little warmth, but was stopped by a chain. Panicking a little, Stiles tried to jerk up again feeling around the collar for where it connected only to feel a slight raised line in the back. He forced himself to still and carefully feel down the line. A weld. They had welding the fucking thing on. Now that he was more awake he could feel that his neck was burning in places from the hot slag and heated metal. 

“You want to protect the dogs, run with the dogs, act like a dog, then you’re getting treated like a dog! Enjoy your new leash.” His guard yelled from the other side of the door. 

He was never going to make dog jokes at Derek ever again. He thought to himself sitting up slowly to see how much room he had. He could sit up straight if he pressed his ass close to the stake in the floor holding the length of chain down. Stiles looked at the spike wearily. They took away his one comfort of sitting in the corner and hooked him on a leash. He might actually go insane soon. He thought mildly as he started to try and dig at the floor and pull at the spike. He worked at it until his nails broke and his fingers bleed. Then he stopped and felt the metal around his neck again.

 _How mad would Derek be if he strangled himself?_ He wondered only half serious.

Scott would be furious. He just wouldn’t understand it even with Allison there to try and help him through. Boyd and Erica, they would understand though. They had been kidnapped before by hunters. They knew what it meant to be hopeless and beaten and tortured. They would forgive him if he did. Isaac would probably get it too being what happened with his father and all. Though then again, maybe he wouldn’t because Isaac had the chance to off himself and hadn’t done it. Maybe he would think Stiles betrayed him by being weak enough to end his own life. Jackson might be ok with it. He would understand that it was better to fall yourself then drag down your whole team. Lydia would be absolutely livid with him even if she could rationalize how this was the best choice. Better to kill himself now then break later. Peter might be disappointed he had no one to tease about changing any more.

Stiles leaned his head back and when the collar caught, holding his head half poised, he closed his eyes and imagined he was leaning his head back on Derek’s shoulder. _What do I do?_ He wondered imagining his bulkier lover wrapping his arms around him and positioning Stiles between his legs comfortably, like he did sometimes when they sat in bed. _What do you think?_ Derek would ask softly in his ear. It was a reverse of the conversation they normally had when Derek asked him for advice and Stiles chuckled holding him tight and asked the Alpha what HE thought they should do and Stiles gently lead him in the direction he thought was best. _I’m so tired Derek…so tired._ Stiles thought feeling the weariness he had down to his bones. He had never felt this exhausted before. _Don’t give up yet baby._ Derek would whisper nuzzling against his cheek. _Stay strong._

The door opened and the dream was gone. Stiles opened his eyes tiredly, the swelling having gone down enough to allow him to open both fully. A man stood in the doorway with a few others. There was loud arguing down the hall and the young man sighed. This was it.

“This is your very last chance.” The man in front said. “Where is Derek Hale and his pack?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles replied easily.

“Very well. Take him outback and shoot him behind the shed. He has outlived his usefulness.” He commanded turning and leaving three men behind. The youngest looked uneasy as the other two set to work on taking bolt cutters to the chain attached to the Stiles collar.

“Why don’t you just give them what they want?” He asked shifting from foot to foot nervously. “Just anything! Any clue of where they are and they would let you go! You could live.”

Stiles felt a smile tug at his face. “Thank you.” He said calmly to the younger boy as he was cut free and forced to stand on weak legs. “But I would rather die behind the shed.”

The kid looked startled by that when the sound of gun fire made him jerk around towards the hallway. “GO!” One of the others said shoving Stiles back into the wall and rushing out the door the others followed the door left half open as they took off. The gun fire continued before suddenly cut out and silence fell. He took two tentative stumbling steps forward before reaching a shaking hand up and pushing the door the rest of the way open.

Nothing. There was nothing. The hall was empty.

The sound of boots on the floor filled the halls suddenly and the young man froze unsure of what to do before he saw who it was walking slowly towards him. “Stiles?” The man said gently picking up his pace.

“Chris?” Stiles whispered. “Oh God…Oh God Chris are you really here? Is this really happening.” The shorter male asked as Chris Argent reached him and took him by the shoulders to look him over. The aging man had changed over the years. Not a lot, he was still strict and firm in his belief but he had lightened up on Derek and the pack after Allison made it clear where her loyalties lied. He took the time to train Stiles when he’d asked for help in being able to protect himself. Derek hadn’t liked it. But things had finally smoothed out after some time and Chris was a man they trusted now.

“Yes. Yes Stiles I’m here. You’re ok now.

“My Pack! Derek-“

“They’re all fine.” Chris assured him as a few more people joined them in the hall.

“Are they here?” He asked trying to crane his neck to look over the other man.

“No. No we didn’t tell them we were coming. We kept them safe, I promise.” Stiles nodded quickly. Too quickly, his head was spinning and he realized he was starting to hyperventilate. The panic attack he had been fighting off for weeks had finally taken ahold and he couldn’t stop his body from shaking.

“They were going to kill me.”

“I know.” Chris said softy.

“Oh my God…They were going to kill me.” The words were starting to settle into his brain and deep into the pit of his stomach. The brunette was trembling so hard he was struggling to stay upright and the need to vomit was nearly chocking him as much as the lack of air. “Oh My God!” He sobbed out as Chris helped ease him to the floor. He could vaguely hear Chris telling him to breathe and that he was alright now. That everything was alright.

Stiles sobbed openly and hard letting it shake his whole body as he clung the man before him. “Stiles. Stiles look at me!” Chris forced the brunette’s bruised face up to look at him. Holding him despite the snot running down his nose and the thick heavy tears he’d held back for too long and the slobber he couldn’t seem to stop. “You have faced your death a thousand times boy. A thousand. Today is no different. We are going to get up. We are going to get you home to your pack you understand me.”

“NO! No please you can’t let them see me like this! Don’t let them please! Please God don’t let them see me like this.” Stiles begged his body growing weak. He was exhausted. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be awake but as Christ pulled him in for a hug he felt his wheezing breaths start to even out as he began to shut down.

“Ok. Ok kiddo…It’s alright. I’ve got you. I won’t let them see.” He promised angling him so he could lift the younger man into his arms as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Stiles was never thick he had always been more on the lithe side. All arms and legs in comparison to bulk, but since he’d been kidnapped he had lost a startling amount of weight making him easy to lift and carry for the older Argent man.

Derek was not going to be happy.

                Stiles woke in a bed that smelled of laundry detergent and fresh air and completely dressed. It jerked him awake faster than waking up on the ground ever would have.

                “Easy.” A voice said from the side of the bed and a hand touched his arm making him jerk away before looking up. Chris was looking at him with those all-knowing eyes and something tightened in Stiles chest wishing for his father in a way he hadn’t in years.

                “Sorry.” Stiles whispered licking his dry lips.

                “It’s alright.” Christ replied before holding out a water bottle with a pull up lid on it. “Here. Drink this slowly.”

The younger man took it with a muttered _thanks_ and braced himself against the head board. They sat in silence a while as Stile took stock of his aches and pains and tried to center his thoughts while he sipped at his cool water.

“How long was I gone?”

“Nineteen days.”

“My dad?”

“Safe. He never came back. He’s with-“

“I don’t want to know where he is.” Stiles said holding up his hand. “When this happens again I don’t want to know one of the places he goes.” Chris made a sour face at the _when_ comment and waited for the next question.

“My Pack…”

“We haven’t told them yet. We wouldn’t be able to hold your mate at bay if he knew we had you and I wanted you permission before I let any of them in.”

“Thank you…” Stiles whispered again looking at his skin. It was washed of all the dirt but disturbingly the bruises almost looked worse now against his pale flesh. “Chris I hate to put you in this spot…but can I stay with you for a few days…until I look a little better? The pack gets…anxiety when I have bruises you know. Because I don’t heal like them. It reminds them that I am breakable.”

“I doubt you are breakable Stiles. You have proved that already. But Yes. You can stay as long as you like. Though I would suggest you call Derek and let him know you are safe. The man is almost thirty and he’s been running around in a panic since you went missing. You’re young and spry but us old people can’t keep up with all the stress.”

Stiles let out a chocked back laugh thinking about Derek’s thirtieth birthday coming up and nodded before going serious again. “I will call…They killed someone. Dressed him up like my Father and-“

“One of their own.” Chris cut in in his matter of fact, no nonsense tone. “You don’t get to claim that one Stiles, so just let it go.” Stiles swallowed hard nodding looking down at the comforter. “Are they gone?” He asked softly.

“We took care of them.” The older man replied leaning back in his chair with a sigh and a look on his face that said they were all dead. “They won’t be bothering you anymore.”

Stiles nodded and fell quiet. Chris leaned forward and placed a cell phone next to Stiles knee before standing up. “I’m going to bring up some soup broth in a little while and see if you can keep it down alright. You should try and get some sleep.” Stiles nodded rubbing a hand up into his now once again buzz cut hair and smiled feeling it.

“Thank you again Chris…” The man nodded and walked out of the room pulling the door closed behind him.

Stiles picked up the phone and dialed slowly taking a deep breath before pressing send. It rang twice before Dereks voice came across. “Chris have you-“

“Derek.” Stiles cut in closing his eyes and pulling his knees up to his chest.

Silence came across the line for a moment before Derek spoke again. “Stiles?...Stiles Baby?”

“I’m here…I’m here Babe I’m fine.”

“Where are you? Are you with Chris? Are you safe?”

“Yes. Yes I’m fine. I’m safe I promise. I just wanted to let you know.”

“Where are you? I’ll come get you.”

“Derek. I need some time.” The other side of the line went quiet again and Stile buried his head into his knees still listening.

“Where are you?” The question was growled out and Stiles let out a sob.

“I’m at Chris’s place.”

“Are you safe?”

“Yes.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Yes.” He sobbed out the word again unwilling to lie to his lover and he heard Derek make a whining noise in the back of his throat.

“Baby…” Derek said softly making Stiles tears finally break free. Baby was a term he saved for just between Stiles and himself. For when he was feeling the most protecting and loving and now apparently when he was unbelievably worried to it seemed. “Stiles you’re my baby. I have to see you.” He begged in a hushed tone that told Stiles the others must be near.

“I need some time…please.” The snarl that followed made Stile shutter and wish he was there to pet at the other man’s arms in a calming manner.

“How long?” Derek snapped.

“I don’t know.”

“Damn it.” The alpha growled low in his throat that meant he wanted to tear something apart. “…a week Stiles…I can’t stay away for more than a week.”

“Give me two.” It was a demand not a request and he could practically hear the wolf and the man warring with one another within his lover. The wolf would be demanding they go find Stiles NOW. But Derek’s human would understand the need to give his partner the time he was asking for.

“Two weeks.” Derek whimpered in agreement.

“Thank you…I will call you again tomorrow. I’m going to go to sleep ok.”

“Yes.” Derek sounded ragged, like it was hard for him to talk at all.

“I love you Derek.”

“I love you too.”

Hanging up the phone was the hardest thing Stiles had ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in V for Vendetta and I though about how Stiles would react if some one was trying to torture him into giving up his pack. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
